


A weekend Alone With You.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Matthew Casey, established relationship Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Casey and Severide get a night to themselves with no kids.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A weekend Alone With You.

Starting a family had always been something Casey wanted to do. He wanted it more then he wanted anything really.

And while it had taken Casey a lot longer than he hoped it would, and few miss tries, he had finally found the person he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he had a family. It just wasn’t with the person he always thought it would be.

“Hey.” Severide smiled as he walked into Casey office at the station, ready to go home after a long shift.

“Hey.” Casey looked up from his paperwork and over at his husband. “Give me a minute, I just need to get this finished.” Casey gestured down to the paper in front of him.

“Yeah.” Severide nodded moving around the room to take a seat on the edge of the bed, looking over at the younger man with a loving look plastered across his face. “Shay called me this morning, she wants to round to a friend’s house after school.”

“We know the friend?” Casey asked not looking up from his paper work.

“We do, it’s Lily.” Severide confirmed with a small nod. “I would have just said yes but thought I should actually make sure there’s nothing planned for this evening.”

“There is nothing planned for this evening.” Casey confirmed with a small nod. “She can go round to Lily’s but she knows what time she’s needed home.”

“I will tell her that.” Severide said as he pulled out his phone, quickly typing out a quick message to his daughter. “You know I was thinking as when Shay goes round to Lily’s on a weekend it almost always ends up with her sleeping over, we could get someone to look after Derek and have the night to ourselves.”

“That sounds pretty nice.” Casey agreed turning around to look at his husband. “But what if Shay doesn’t stay the night?”

“Then we still get a few hours without any kids.” Severide pointed out with a small shrug. “Win, win.”

“Yeah, who are we going to get to look after Derek though? Our son tends to get himself into trouble and most of the house will no longer look after him.”

“I was thinking of asking a little Hermann. Apparently Max is looking to get some money. And he’s willing to babysit to do so.” Severide told him having been thinking this over for the last hour or two.

“Okay. Max is willing to do it, he can.” Casey agreed with a small nod turning back round to his work. He knew there Hermann wouldn’t be too far away so he was more than happy to let Max look after his son. “Would be nice to have an evening just the two of us. Can’t remember the last time we had that.”

“I think it was right before Max was born almost six years ago.” Severide guessed with a small shrug. “So it’s been way too long.”

“It has.” Casey agreed as he finished the last of his paper work. “Ready to go home?”

“Yeah.” Severide pushed himself up from the bed and walked out of the small office just behind his husband. “I am more than ready to go home.”

**********************************************************************************

“Wow, this has been really nice.” Casey smiled over at the other man, a hug smile on his face as the two men laid in bed together later that night. “Why don’t we do this more often?”

“Because we have two amazing kids.” Severide pointed out trailing his hand up and down the other man’s arm. “Who keep us from doing stuff like this. But we love then anyway. Even if they are the biggest cock blockers in the whole world.”

Casey couldn’t help but laugh at that moving around so that he was lying on his side. “What would you say if I said there would be three of them in about eight months?”

“What?” Severide asked in shock.

“I’m pregnant. I found out last weekend, was trying to find out the best way to tell you.” Casey admitted with a small smile on his face.

“Really?” Severide asked letting his hand that was on Casey’s arms down to rest on the other man’s stomach.

“Yeah, really.” Casey agreed with a small nod, letting his own hand go down to rest on top of Severide’s. “You okay with us being out numbered.”

“I am okay with that.” Severide confirmed the huge smile on his face was one that few people got to see and Casey was so happy that he was one of those people. “It might take a little while to get used to it but I want another kid with you Mathew Casey.”

“Good.” Casey felt his smile somehow get even bigger at the happy reaction from the other man. “We need to plan a few more of these evenings before there’s another one and we have to wait another six years.”

“I am sure we can probably convince Max or one of the little Hermann’s too look after the kids. Teenagers are more than willing to look after little terrors for money.” Severide pointed letting his thumb run over the other man’s stomach. “Because no matter how much I love our kid they are little terrors. Don’t give me that look.”

“Don’t call our kids terrors.” Casey shot back. “No matter how much they actually are. And really you only have yourself to blame. You’re the bad influence.”

“I am now am I?” Severide asked raising his eyebrows at the younger man.

“Yeah you are. I am the strict parent and you are the bed influence. It’s just how it is.” Casey shrugged his shoulders, the best he could anyway with how he was lying down. “I also want to point out before you say anything else that I’m going to have to take a year off work and push another human being out of me.”

“Okay I won’t say anything.” Severide agreed holding one of his hands up in surrender, the other one still firmly on Casey’s stomach. “You want to do that again or go to bed early.”

“Would you be upset if I said go to bed early?”

“No.” Severide shock his head as he reached over to turn the light off, before turning around and pulling his husband closer to him.

“Who would have thought Kelly Severide would turn down sex for an early night?” Casey asked with a small nod burying his head in the other man’s chest.

“Kelly Severide had a child.” Severide told with a small laugh. “And I am more than happy to just lay here with you in my arms and actually get a good night’s sleep.”

“I am more than happy to do that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
